I Wish It Was You
by anyhappylittlethought
Summary: Kurt is getting married to his boyfriend Ian. Blaine writes for a newspaper and is assigned to write an article about their wedding. Sparks fly. Kurt and Blaine have never met before!


**Hello everyone! This is a future fic in which Kurt and Blaine never met before. This is my first full fic so I'm sorry if it's no good! I would love any kind of criticism or any review really! This was kinda inspired by the film 27 Dresses. I plan on making this a multi-chapter story (even if on one reads it). That's all, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Glee or any other product or corporation mentioned in this story.**

Kurt Hummel couldn't be happier. At least, he thought he couldn't. He owned a hip and upcoming boutique in the trendy streets of the East Village. He lived in the most magical city in the world, New York City. He had amazing friends who he deeply cared for. And of course, he had a fabulous boyfriend.

There was no denying, Ian was a fabulous boyfriend. He was handsome with his golden tresses and sparkling brown eyes, funny with his witty comments. He was charming with his flashing grin and quiet kindness. Above all, he really loved Kurt. He was the kind of boyfriend who would skip lunch to visit Kurt at work and steal kisses from him whenever he could. And of course he would always gaze into his blue eyes with that look.

Kurt loved Ian. He really did. He loved spending time with him and loved his quiet but strong personality. But sometimes, Kurt would feel like something was missing. He didn't know what exactly, but whatever it was just wasn't there. However, Kurt would always shake it off and tell himself, "Stop it Kurt. You're being stupid. You love him. He is incredible and you are just being dumb." So that was that. Whenever those feelings came up, he would just dismiss them as if they were nothing.

"Hey, I'm home," called Kurt as he walked into his and Ian's beautiful but small apartment. No answer. _Hmm, _Kurt thought_, that's weird; he's usually home before me_. "Ian?" Kurt called again. Silence. Shrugging it off Kurt skipped through the kitchen and into their shared bedroom. He opened the door, and let out a huge gasp. The cream carpet was covered in crimson red roses and candles brightened the room in a hazy light. There on one knee was Ian clutching a tiny midnight blue velvet covered box.

"Oh my god. Oh my…" Kurt seemed lost of words. A million things were racing across his mind.

"Kurt Hummel. Ever since I met you three years ago I have known you are the one. You are perfect in every way, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" When those words came out of Ian's mouth, Kurt's heart started beating lightning fast. _Was this really happening?_ He couldn't believe it. He was going to marry the man he loved. He really loved Ian, at least he thought he did.

He looked Ian in the eye. "Yes."

When that simple word came out of Kurt's mouth, Ian jumped up and kissed Kurt. Kurt suddenly felt that feeling he always got. The searching, the emptiness. _I'm not going to let that stop me, _Kurt thought_. _He pushed that to the back of his mind and kissed Ian harder than he had ever kissed him before. The couple finally broke apart.

In between breaths Ian spoke, "I love you".

Kurt tried not to think of anything else when he said, "I love you, too." But his mind seemed a bit distracted.

Blaine stumbled his way into his bosses office. "So what's up?" He asked Wes.

Wes and Blaine had been best friends for many years, ever since High School. They worked for The New York Journal, a NYC newspaper that wasn't too famous, but pretty common among New Yorkers. Wes was Editor-in-Chief and Blaine just wrote whatever he was told to write, but he liked to write about music. Blaine strived to be a musician. He played at bars and nightclubs, but it wasn't enough to pay to rent. It just so happened that Blaine had been searching for a job and Wes happened to have one. Thank god Blaine had minored in writing at college.

"I have a new project for you. I'm not sure how much you will like it though," Wes said.

Blaine scratched his head. "What is it?"

As he smiled, Wes looked at Blaine. "I want you to do a piece for a wedding."

Blaine spat his coffee out. "Me? I love weddings and all, but I don't really know how to write for that. Aren't those articles usually kind of cheesy?"

Wes laughed. "They can be, and that's why I need you. You are really talented and I want you to make this certain piece great."

Blaine thought about it. _Well it can't be that bad can it? I mean I will get to go to weddings for free. Open bar and fabulous clothes. _"Okay I'll do it."

"Great," Wes said. "Oh, and it's a gay wedding so you know."

This time Blaine almost _choked_ on his coffee.

"Oh that's why you gave it to me. Assigning the gay guy to the gay wedding. Really? I don't see why it has to be me. I changed my mind—I won't do it."

Wes sighed. "Blaine. Its been almost a year since your last relationship. You need someone. You seem awfully lonely. So I was hoping maybe the gay couple had some gay friends for you to hook up with?"

This made Blaine angry. "I don't need you to hook me up with anyone thank you very much." He was about to leave when Wes spoke up:

"Please? Do it for me. If nothing comes out of it—oh well. At least you tried. But if something does you will be really thankful. And anyway, you would get to eat cake."

Blaine thought about it for a minute. _I have been wishing I had someone. I guess I might as well try, right? Doesn't hurt if I do it? _"Fine. I'll do it. But only for the cake." He tried his best to look angry.

Wes chuckled. "I knew you would come around. You meet them today at lunch." Blaine stomped out of the room wondering what they would be like.


End file.
